A series of mild inconveniences
OMG today was the worst day guys. * So I woke up and hour later than I planned * When I got out of bed I found a slight tear in my shirt and my pants * I stubbed my toe on the way out * I also caught my shirt on the doorknob to my room door * I went to pour myself a glass of orange juice but we only had apple juice * I got all my shit and went to the store to buy OJ * My car engine almost blew * I had to go back into my house for my phone * I got stuck in traffic and then made it to the store * They closed * I had to go to my 2nd favorite store, a state over * I had to go to Detroit, where I have 8 charges of counterfitting * It was also in an extremely violent neighbourhood * My car was jumped and keyed * I then got knocked out * I woke up in a weird dark room * It was actually a truck * A brick in the truck knocked me out again * I woke up and was stuffed into a bag, being knocked out again * I also got knocked out * I got knocked out again * Oh and I got knocked out * Then I was actually put into a dark room * And then I got knocked out * I woke up, which I didn't wanna do * Some dude who was speaking Slovak started interogating me * With my plot convenient gary stu powers I suddenly understood Slovak * Apparently I was put in a bag, then I was smuggled to a plane (somehow they snuck thru security) then I was put in a van, in which I was knocked out, and then I got here * I told them *prdy* uh oh .... STINKY !! Kríže !!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH FUNNY POOPIES !!!!!!!!!!! lodné zadok * And then I got knocked out * I was forced to sacrifice one member of my family for reciting that coppypasta in broken Slovak * All they had was a nuke launch button * My garbage uncle lived here * I launched the nuke here * The entire county exploded and also launched me to my brothers mansion, god that guy's the worst, he's doing so much better than me * I broke the attic floor upon impact and everything in the attick fell on him * He's dead * Luckily he had some orange juice * On my way home some Karen asked me to babysit her baby and then bring the baby to the peepeepoopoo park * I was taking that baby to the park but the bog next to the park was having a donut sale, as bog stands do * I bought a donut as I had nothing to eat * On my way out of the bog I dropped Karen's baby in the water lol, shows her for pawning of her responsibilities on other people * So I ran home and had breakfast at 20 A.M. The only good thing about today is that I got my orange juice, and all it costed me was ruining a Karen's life, destroying my brother's house and murdering him and also destroying the entire country of Slovakia and all my family members in it, gosh, some people have it way to easy. And that was just my experience getting orange juice, I can't wait to tell you all about my experience going to get my shirt sewn back. What you just read was a blog by a kindergarten teacher who loved to tell his life stories to the kids, he was fired after telling them this story. Category:Trollpasta Category:Shok ending Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Overused Running Gag